


you're not the fucking pied piper

by DestinysBounty (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: evergreen [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adoption, Even More Kids, Everyone Is Gay, Fae & Fairies, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/DestinysBounty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: A stranger appears at Lloyd's door.





	you're not the fucking pied piper

**Author's Note:**

> this one's short and fluffy. warning: there is one (1) kinda dark reference to our earlier work [houston, shit has hit the fan in a spectacular fashion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008166/chapters/27172599).

Really, Lloyd didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened the door. Micah was already there, and Kai and Nya both had keys to his house. Maybe it was the Faerie Bureaucracy, going to yell at him for all his unauthorized adoptions. Maybe it was some new dangerous threat, though Lloyd was fairly certain he didn’t have any more murderous cousins.

The kid showing up at his door was a surprise, but Lloyd had been expecting a surprise. “I’m looking for Alexis?”

“Um, what?” Lloyd blinked. “What are you doing here?”

The kid was human, obviously, and looked about twelve or thirteen. He had an undercut and fluffy black hair, and his clothes were baggy on his frame. He held up an honest to God picnic basket. “I have her necklace?”

Micah must have snuck up behind Lloyd, because Lloyd felt his arm as he leaned against Lloyd’s shoulder. “Vampire encanto.” Micah snatched the basket up. “Excuse me, I have to yell at my roommate.”

“Wait, what?” Lloyd asked. “What? Hold on, how do you know?” But Micah was already walking away, pulling his phone out.

“Ari, what the hell?” he asked the minute Ari picked up.

“Why, hello there,” Ari replied. “That’s certainly a way to greet someone.”

“Stop playing with me,” said Micah. “I’m at Lloyd’s house—”

“Wow, big surprise—”

“And a human child, clearly under encanto, just showed up with a picnic basket, asking for Alexis because he has her necklace. The one  _ you  _ had made for her.”

“Ah, yes, that,” said Ari. “And why exactly are you mad?”

“Ari,” Micah said exasperatedly, “you can’t just  _ hypnotize children  _ and  _ make them walk into faerie rings.  _ You’re not the fucking Pied Piper.”

“Well, clearly I’m not. Last I checked, the Pied Piper got stabbed in the throat in a creepy warehouse in Boston. But anyway, it wasn’t like the kid was gonna do it on his own!”

“Ari, you are coming here  _ right now  _ and you’re taking him home. And then I’m calling your father and telling him about this.”

“Or  _ maybe,  _ Mr. Hot Shot, before you do that, you should look him up in the faerie database or whatever, because I checked and he’s on the waiting list.”

“Oh, please, like I’m going to believe—”

“Micah?” Micah turned around to see that Lloyd was standing behind him. “I managed to break the trance, and this kid is on our waiting list.”

“Told you,” Ari said through the phone.

“Ari… goddamn it, I have no idea what to make of you.”

_ “What can I say, except you’re welcome,”  _ Ari sang.

“Fuck off. I’m going to help Lloyd with this kid.”

“Micah, meet Aiden,” Lloyd said. “He’s twelve, gay, and I think I got attached. The Faerie Bureaucracy is going to have my head. He’s my son now.”

Aiden blinked. “Really?”

“Yah, if you want to be.” Lloyd launched into his explanation of what it meant to be adopted into a faerie family. Aiden’s eyes grew wider as he listened. “You can be who you want, learn magic. You can’t ever be a part of the human world again, but you get a bunch of awesome siblings.”

“Sure!” 

“Eliza! Sam! Jewel! Alexis! You have a new brother!”

Jewel raced in. “A brother? Finally! I can have a brother!”

“Do I not count?” Sam said, running in after him , Eliza and Alexis in tow.

Jewel made a face. “You’re weird and emo. And you speak gibberish.”

“It’s  _ French _ .”

“Gibberish,” Jewel sang.

“Boys- wait, Sam, you’re a boy right now, right?”

“Yep.”

“Boys, get along.”

“Fine, papa,” they sighed in  unison.

“Aiden, these are your brothers , Sam and Jewel, and your sisters, Eliza and Alexis.”

“Nice.” Aiden pointed at Micah. “Who’s he?”

“He’s Micah, he’s our dad,” Sam said.

“Are you… together?” Aiden pointed between Micah and Lloyd.

“Oh, God, don’t get them started,” Eliza begged.

“Really it’s not worth asking,” Alexis added.

“WE’RE NOT DATING!” Micah and Lloyd shrieked.

“Okay, jeez,” said Aiden. “Got it.”

“Papa, where is Aiden gonna sleep?” Eliza asked. “We already rotate out of our bedrooms every night.”

“Yeah, that’s a thing,” said Lloyd. “Hmm… there’s no laws against magical renovations in this particular area. Who here wants to help me make the house bigger?”

“Oooh, me!” Eliza said brightly. “Papa, you should get Uncle Kai and everyone else!”

“I sure will,” said Lloyd. Then he looked over at Micah, blinking innocently. “Y’know, I really could use that vampire super strength.”

“I can’t say no to that face,” Micah sighed. “And they are my kids as well. Sure, I’m in.”

“Yay!” Eliza squealed. “Okay, okay, we gotta make a plan to make sure it looks right.”

“I can make it!” said Sam. “I kinda thought about being an architect.”

“Perfect!” said Lloyd. “Grab some paper and let’s do this.”

~~~~

A few hours later, the whole gang—Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Micah, Eliza, Sam, Jewel, Alexis, and Aiden—were sitting in the living room, the house renovations complete. Lloyd had specifically instructed Sam to design the house such that each child had their own bedroom—and a large one, at that, and to make the kitchen far bigger so that everyone could be over more often.

“Can I invite Ari over?” Micah asked. “She wants to talk to Alexis about her new necklace.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Lloyd. “The more, the merrier. Fun fact, that was a phrase that faeries coined originally.”

“Makes sense.”

Twenty minutes later, Ari, Micah, and Alexis were in the kitchen, working on dinner and talking about being a vampire. Eliza, Aiden, and Lloyd were also helping at the kitchen table, talking about life in Faerie.

“This is amazing,” said Aiden. “I actually have a family.”

“You sure do,” said Micah, interrupting his own conversation. “A really big, really amazing one, featuring four uncles, an aunt, and a dad who will absolutely spoil you rotten, despite protests from your papa.”

“Sounds fun,” said Aiden.

“It’s tons of fun.”

“Does Eliza have… antlers?”

“Yes, she does. Magic.” 

Eliza grinned, flicking her pink deer ears. “Aren’t they cool?”

“Can I have cat ears?” Aiden asked.

Lloyd smiled. “Eventually.”

Aiden’s eyes lit up.  “I’m gonna have cat ears!”

“Whatever your heart desires,” said Lloyd, ruffling Aiden’s hair. “I sound like your dad and aunt and uncles.”

“That’s not a bad thing,” said Eliza.

“It is,” Lloyd almost whined. “They spoil you rotten.”

“Exactly!”

Lloyd sighed, rubbing his fingers into his forehead. “God, what have I gotten myself into?”

“The best shit,” Alexis called from the stove.

_ “Alexis!” _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs!
> 
> she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere, mod lia on justgreenstormthings, nice-message-brightshipping, mod allura on queenshippingofficial (lia)
> 
> witchlightsands (rose)


End file.
